<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于那个买二手物砍价还给差评的枪刃 by NACHTTTTT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956332">关于那个买二手物砍价还给差评的枪刃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NACHTTTTT/pseuds/NACHTTTTT'>NACHTTTTT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5P多人运动, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, 双龙, 失jin, 年下有, 强迫, 捆绑, 未成年提及, 药物, 角色死亡以及可能会有三观不正</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NACHTTTTT/pseuds/NACHTTTTT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>非全龄<br/>枪机，无特定种族描写，BL，<br/>4个枪刃x1个机工，</p>
<p>工匠手艺一流砍价高手擅长赚钱喜爱人偶报复心强性癖放飞自我的机工</p>
<p>枪刃用餐指南（），每个枪刃对机工的称呼不一样  <br/>枪刃1号：朋友 <br/>枪刃2号：哥哥（不是亲的，只是年下） <br/>枪刃3号：喂 <br/>枪刃4号，即差评师枪刃：宝贝儿（是机工前男友）</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>是我做的一个怪梦（），大概是最近在X鱼上二手交易频繁所以总想着的原因吧，大体上是一个使用神典石在二手交易平台“腊鱼”APP上因为差评产生网络纠纷而引发的现实纷♂争，有部分增删改，注意避雷，和谐冲浪，谨防受骗，理性购物，拒绝恶意差评，从我做起.jpg</p>
<p>如有bug，请当成梦话，雷就对了，没有逻辑，爽到就是赚到，各位客官吃好喝好～</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>4个枪刃x1个机工</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于那个买二手物砍价还给差评的枪刃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我说，机工，你这几天是不是没看你的神典石上的‘腊鱼’啊？”</p>
<p>“是啊，最近委托有点多，忙得很，除了有人下单的消息别的我都基本不看的，反正我卖的的那些货都是我自己搓的一流HQ又是逃税价，好评抢手得很。”</p>
<p>“诶……那确实你搓的职业武器配件你敢说第一没人敢说第二，不过……你三天前有个差评，现在这上面都吵起来了，看你忙一直没给你说，你这会快打开你神典石看看。”</p>
<p>“差评？！哪个小瘪犊子敢给我差评？”机工一边骂着一边打开了神典石，果然，点开“腊鱼”APP突然间冒出来上百条未读消息，小红点都变成省略号了，机工大致扫了一眼，捕捉到了诸如“货不对版，还不给包邮”、“就这还敢贴HQ的标”、“黑心卖家”、“退钱”之类的关键词。</p>
<p>好家伙，机工再点进去那条差评的交易记录，是半个月前卖给一个枪刃的晶壤填充槽。这家伙买的时候砍价直接对半砍还不说，还想让机工给他包邮，最后磨磨唧唧了好久，机工给他打了个九五折，半包邮，收了他4个金币的莫古力邮差费。</p>
<p>莫古力邮差还都是挺勤快的，货早就送到对方手上了，可对方就是不确认收货直到三天前系统自动确认。</p>
<p>这也就算了，机工毕竟不缺这点钱，什么催着买家收货这类的事情从来不是他会去干的，机工手里的货品又是物美价廉，所以机工在“腊鱼”上面好评如潮，信誉还是很高的，但是眼前这一个差评，一下子扣了机工好多信誉点。</p>
<p>机工几天来忙于委托的疲惫一下子被一股火给冲没了，“狗东西，又砍价又给差评的就是你啊。”机工把差评下面的几条热评一一看过去，还都是这差评师请来的水军控评的。</p>
<p>“差评师还控评是吧？”</p>
<p>机工虽然被扣了很多信誉点，但是毕竟他在上面也算是顶级信誉的老用户了，于是机工找到了平台上很多的信誉用户裁断恶意差评，又是找了一些自己在机工房和锻铁行会的一些朋友帮他反水，终于，那条恶意差评被裁断无效，机工在这上面的一场对战差评师的小官司算是打赢了。<br/>————————————————</p>
<p>然而机工总感觉最近自己右眼皮跳得厉害，但对于一个相信魔科学善用物理性武器的冒险者来说，这其实也没什么。</p>
<p>直到某一天机工处理完委托之后已经要半夜了，当他走在海雾村的小路上打算抄近路回家的时候，感觉自己被人跟踪了。</p>
<p>被跟踪这种事情，其实难不倒带着速行的远敏职业，人不在法外战区，只要他想，没有什么人或者鬼能追得上他。几步路的距离，机工纵身一跃，跳进了自家院子，身形一闪，立刻进了自家门，反锁，启动院子里的自走人偶防御模式，一气呵成。</p>
<p>剩下的就是该干啥干啥，机工脱下了靴子收纳好了武器，打算吃个夜宵再洗个热水澡，和行会申请了加班费和一上午的休假，明天还能睡个懒觉，真是规律又令人舒心的时间计划。</p>
<p>令机工想不到的是，这个计划被一个浸了炼金药的帕子打碎了，大概是一天的工作过于疲惫，导致他连房间里埋伏着其他人的气息都察觉不到，自卫模式的人偶系统不知什么时候被人破坏了，即使他到最后勉强支撑着麻痹的意识说出口令，也没能启动在房间各处待命的人偶。</p>
<p>眼皮越来越重，在完全失去意识之前，机工感觉到自家大门也被一个人打开了，加上在房间里做手脚又用沾了药的帕子捂他鼻子的团伙，一共四个不速之客，此时彻底取得了机工这个本可以防御外敌智能住所的控制权。</p>
<p>“宝贝儿，先好好睡一觉吧~”</p>
<p>机工恍惚之间只听到一个有点熟悉的声音对他这样说到，但是这个人是谁呢，想不起来了，真的是太困了。</p>
<p>机工是被一阵剧烈的头痛唤醒的，他被拖到了自己卧室的床上，这大概是炼金药的副作用，自己的手脚都动不了了，浑身都没什么力气，甚至感觉凉飕飕的。</p>
<p>他想尝试着让自己动起来，发现手动不了其实是被捆在床头了，脚也动不了是因为他的双脚分开被左右各一边用绳子连接着系到床尾，也只能在一定范围内活动。</p>
<p>而身上凉飕飕是因为，他现在赤条条地被捆在床上，之前穿在身上的装备全部被脱干净之后被胡乱地扔在地上，他挣扎了一番，常年在委托中堪称体操的战斗过程可以让他控制自己的腰身和腿脚轻易地屈伸成自己想要的角度，看能不能用脚触及到床边的抽屉柜，好取出点什么能让自己脱身的东西出来。</p>
<p>可惜系在他脚踝的绳结很巧妙，就像刚好计算好了他腿脚的长度让他只能在床的范围内挣扎，而又触及不到任何可能会有逃脱工具的抽屉和柜子。</p>
<p>了解清楚自己的现状之后，机工放弃了，就着双腿大张着其中一条腿伸向柜子的姿势直接瘫在床上不动了，“再想想别的办法吧……”</p>
<p>忽然间机工听见从客厅向自己房间移动来的脚步声，还不止一个人，机工刚想把伸出去的腿收回来，那几个人已经进来了，从装备和背在身后的武器来看，这四个人应该都是冒险者，还都是惯用绝枪战士身法的防护职业。</p>
<p>为首的枪刃看到机工这幅什么都没穿又大张着腿的姿势，吹了声口哨，“宝贝儿你这姿势还真是够骚啊，看得一清二楚，这么久没见我还挺期待你是不是能紧的让我意外。”</p>
<p>“你谁啊？我认识你吗？别左一个骚右一个骚的真他妈令人恶心，还有你们几个！”机工看向嘴巴不太干净的那个人身后的另外三个枪刃，接着骂到：“躲后面那几个崽子在我家玩的开心吗？你们等着明早黄衫队把你们都送进去吧！”</p>
<p>“啧，火气有点大啊宝贝儿，我知道那次受重伤之后确实听说你会有些脑部后遗症，但是为什么失忆，又偏偏是把我，把你最心爱的男朋友给忘了呢？”为首的枪刃故作惋惜地说，“那么我也就暂时把我们从前的关系忘了吧，这样我们都轻松些，现在我只提醒你一个关键词~听好了，是4个金币的莫古力邮差费哦~”</p>
<p>“是……你是……原来你是那个差评的狗东西！”机工瞪大了双眼，前几天给他添堵又被他摆平了的网上不知名差评师，现在活生生地出现在他面前了，还把他捆着，又把他扒了个精光，嘲笑他企图自救的行为。</p>
<p>要说羞耻倒没什么，都是男人，机工只感觉自己这会的血压升得老高，不为别的，只为自己的计划被搅乱得一塌糊涂，如果不是这几个人，这会自己应该已经吃饱了夜宵洗热水澡到舒舒服服然后准备睡觉了吧。</p>
<p>“行吧，你说，要怎么样你们才能从我家离开，那个给差评的，我给你赔个不是再给你退钱总行了吧。”</p>
<p>在钱财损失和未知的时间计划损失甚至是自身安全损失上面，机工掂量得还是挺清楚的，况且卖给这个差评师枪刃的东西，逃税价和一流的HQ品质，对于大多数冒险者来说也是一笔不小的开销，如果有人免费送，那基本是等于天上掉鲑鱼松饼。</p>
<p>“这些我都可以不要~我还是更想得到你啊!你那会把我甩了，现在又把我忘了，虽然不是故意的，但是，你这种绝情的态度真令我伤心啊宝贝儿~”差评师枪刃说着把膝盖顶在机工的腿间，把机工整个人拢在自己的身下，就仿佛身后的另外三个枪刃像空气一样。</p>
<p>接着，差评师枪刃暧昧地摸上了机工的大腿，“你说，我哪点没有你那些不会做爱的破铜烂铁好啊！”</p>
<p>“什么跟什么？你这人怎么这么奇怪?”</p>
<p>差评师枪刃像是没有听到机工的疑问，继续顺着机工的大腿，摸到他的胯骨，又把手伸进他的腿间，揉搓着他的囊袋和性器，渐渐地把机工挑逗得起立了。</p>
<p>“要我说，像你这样的狗东西哪点都不如自走人偶好！”</p>
<p>机工受不了了，脑袋歪到一边，克制着升高的血压，刚刚自走人偶被人说成废铜烂铁，而这会这个家伙又在对自己动手动脚，而自己又不争气的有反应了，怪恶心的。</p>
<p>差评师枪刃听闻这样的回答，正对机工上下其手的动作停下了，阴恻恻地说“是，狗东西当然没有你的得意作品好。”</p>
<p>紧接着，机工随着枪刃的一个动作惊叫了出来，差评师枪刃一手向下压着机工的大腿，另外一只手整根手指直接插入的机工暴露出来的菊穴，直直地戳进去，又按压着柔软的内壁拔出来，往复几次之后，这根进出的手指已经渐渐粘上了黏稠的清液，差评师枪刃见状，又加了一根手指往复探入机工的身体。</p>
<p>机工由于双手被牢牢地捆在床头，能挣扎的只有腰和双腿，又因为双脚被左右各一边连接着床尾，还只有那么一小部分范围可以活动，如果他选择动一动腰，就等于把自己往枪刃怀里送，如果他动一动腿脚，枪刃就会把手指故意往肠壁那处硬硬的小结那按。</p>
<p>不一会，机工就被按得从尾椎骨那里不断产生酥酥麻麻的快感，一股一股地不强不弱地冲击着他的大脑，机工用腿想要踹枪刃的动作，也因为这股酥麻酸痒的感觉变得软绵绵的，活动范围又有限，踹出去的脚没有一丝力气，更像是主动送到枪刃手里给他把玩一样。</p>
<p>防护职业的压制力加上炼金药的后劲，机工只觉得自己像是一片被剔了骨头的鲑鱼肉，软绵绵的粉嫩嫩的，又鲜美又诱人，差评师枪刃身后的另外三个人就像等待佳肴的食客，三个审视期待的目光在他的全身各处游走，有人目光落在他脸上，他不知道自己现在是什么样无法控制的表情，有人目光落在他光洁匀称的身体上，有人目光落在他正在被指奸的穴口上。</p>
<p>机工知道自己今晚注定不可能再睡个安稳觉了，甚至明天能不能下得来床，还有可能还被他们玩弄到死，脏兮兮地在院子里挖个坑埋了，再有其中一个人到冒险者行会以队友的身份证明意外死亡注销他的冒险者身份，都有可能。</p>
<p>如果刚刚不是被突然间气到恶心到，再和这几个家伙周旋一会，说不定，就不会受这种罪呢，机工想到，人一累，脑子也跟着累了吗。</p>
<p>机工感觉自己一定是打心底里放弃了，他的嘴里发出自己都听不下去也控制不了的呻吟，他觉得刚刚的几股快感已经让他的大脑开始完全卸下防备了，他开始麻木地幻想如果能学到亚历山大回溯时间的能力，他必不会在自己家里进来人了都毫无防备，必不会像现在这样等着被几个不认识的体力又可能非常好的人轮奸。</p>
<p>在他身上动作的差评师枪刃突然停了下来，后穴被填满向大脑输送的快感的感觉也随着手指的抽出戛然而止，眼前是枪刃的两根沾满他体液的手指。</p>
<p>“这么多水，你分手之后是不是还干着婊子的副业啊？”</p>
<p>片刻的安静之后，机工感觉那种断断续续搔着他的快感快消散的差不多了，“……呵，瞎说什么鬼话呢？我认识你吗？像你这种恶心的随便闯别人家的野狗……我上哪认识去的算我倒霉呃……啊啊——”</p>
<p>“朋友，你真的……比我想的要紧啊哼哼啊……啊啊……”</p>
<p>机工忽然间才发觉面前换了一个人，那三个枪刃之中一个个头居中的家伙不知什么时候解开裤腰带猛地把他的几把插了进来，好在刚刚的差评师枪刃已经给他用两根手指扩张过了，不然这一下的突然深顶他一半的命就没了。</p>
<p>机工感觉自己的后背随着身上这人的大幅度抽送而在床单上摩擦，手腕在被绳子摩擦，要不了多久，手腕就会被磨掉一层皮吧，好在床单的布料很柔软，不然的话这样大幅度地来回活塞，没有耐磨剂整个人估计会被玩坏吧。</p>
<p>机工余光里看到了刚刚指奸他的差评师枪刃，此时充满玩味地看着另外一个男人和他性交的全过程，就差用神典石录下来当成收费节目来赚钱了。</p>
<p>“我说朋友，你……哈……你还真的……挺会夹的”</p>
<p>“……屁话还挺多你个狗屁一号”机工的身上已经被一层薄汗覆盖了，看起来整具身体透着性欲的光泽，虽然不是他自愿的，但是在另外三个人看来这也完全可以算得上是勾引，微张着呼吸着空气的嘴巴里又发出几声断断续续的呻吟，又像是对施暴者的邀请。</p>
<p>“‘狗屁一号’?嘿我说朋友你就把我编成一号了啊……哈……行，你随便骂，反正我后面那两个人，没有哪个是省油的灯，你男朋友……不是，你前男友，今晚可是让我们好好玩玩你呢哈啊……看你这样的小浪蹄子能有多耐操……”</p>
<p>“我觉得这哥哥可以，我猜能坚持到我们都爽过，你看到现在他自己都没射呢，‘狗屁一号’你趁此机会检测一下自己持久力怎么样啊！最好快点，这哥哥叫得有点骚啊我听着就要忍不住了!”第二个看起来有点少年模样的小个子枪刃开口了，一脸天真地说着下流话的样子，如果机工是个瞎子绝对不会信这话是从这样少年的嘴巴里说出来的，机工感觉自己的三观都在被快感一点点地丢在地上踩碎、碾磨成粉齑。</p>
<p>“行，这就让你见识下老子的持久，你一会……可不许急着求我……哼……毛没长齐的兔崽子别人说什么你就都跟着学……这么好奇你怕不是第一次”</p>
<p>所以，这个小个子枪刃，难道未成年吗？这帮人孩子都不放过吗？机工感觉自己的三观差不多要灰飞烟灭了。</p>
<p>“嘻嘻，我只是觉得这哥哥说话挺有趣的，就是开个玩笑好不啦，早在八年前我就和别人做过了，也就你还觉得我是雏啊？哈哈哈哈哈——”欢快的气氛围绕着这个小个子枪刃。</p>
<p>八年前?!机工如果看得到自己的表情那一定是瞳孔地震。</p>
<p>“好了朋友，别摆出那么震惊的表情，这家伙二十岁以后就再没长过个子，可惜再过不久他就要二十二了，这么矮以后只能找哥布林当老婆了吧……我操……”</p>
<p>随着“狗屁一号”枪刃一连串的艾欧泽亚粗口，机工感觉插进自己体内的那根东西涨大了一圈，他不由自主地闷哼了一声，快感冲击得他还没来得及想，二十二，八年前，这都什么畜生啊?</p>
<p>那个小个子枪刃不知道什么时候把手伸进正在操着机工的那个枪刃的裤子里，看他的动作，不难想他一下子插进去几根手指。</p>
<p>“怎么样，前后一起爽的感觉是不是从前都没试过?趁今天就让你好好见识见识!”</p>
<p>正操着机工的枪刃渐渐地喘息也粗重了起来，前后双重的快感令他嘴巴里骂着那个小个子的词汇都变得含糊不清。</p>
<p>先前整洁冷清的房间里因为这场淫乱的活动开始渐渐升温了，不止是机工自己都听不下去的呻吟，还有另外两个施暴者的喘息，一声不满的“哼”，以及观赏绝佳景色之人发出的感慨一般的口哨声。</p>
<p>机工先前被指奸过的内壁凸起，此时正在随着身上那人的动作有节奏地被碾磨，不知道那个小个子的手指是有多好用，机工感觉到自从面前这个“狗屁一号”也被插了几根手指之后，操着自己的那根东西尺寸一涨，一下子就把他的肠壁也撑开来了，顶得他胃里的空气随着喘息一段一段被吐出来。</p>
<p>机工不知道自己被这个家伙操了多久，总之他感觉到自己也哼哼唧唧累了，甚至下半身有点酸麻，不知是他被操出来的水还是那人射出来的精液还是自己前端流出来的液体，总之床单湿了一片，注定不能在这上面睡得舒服了，而且这一夜除非被操到直接昏过去，否则他注定没有办法合眼。</p>
<p>正当机工思绪又开始不着边际混乱的时候，一片柔软的唇瓣贴上了他的嘴唇，是那个小个子枪刃，笑眼对上机工有些涣散的双眼，散发着一种少年感的气息，有点灼热又充满生气。</p>
<p>“哥哥，‘狗屁一号’射出来了，时长是唔唔唔……”还没等说完小个子枪刃就被刚操过机工的那家伙揪住了头发捂住了嘴巴，“行了，你时间要是敢没我长我就把残暴弹塞你屁眼里!”</p>
<p>“切……总之机工哥哥!该我啦!”</p>
<p>同时也一股子经常打猛禽爪的禽兽气息。</p>
<p>机工越来越觉得这个娃娃脸小个子枪刃绝对不是什么无辜的家伙，他看到对方拉开裤链褪下内裤之后那根涨红的巨大玩意儿，突然本能地开始往后缩了，虽然机工并不能逃到哪去。</p>
<p>“哥哥你在躲什么啊，过来——”</p>
<p>“滚、滚啊!别碰我!”机工用一只脚蹬着，试图抵抗，他直觉自己落到这个小子手里接下来的几个星时都不会好过，但是他踹出去的脚没有任何威慑性，反倒是更像给对方投怀送抱。</p>
<p>小个子枪刃一只手扯过机工送过来的脚踝，把机工拉向自己，另外一只手扯住机工的另一只脚，把机工的双腿拉得大开，刚被上一个人蹂躏过的后穴已经水光淋漓了，稍有点无法合拢的样子看得小个子枪刃只觉得有一股血冲进了他的脑子和几把。</p>
<p>他想把面前这个机工塞得满满的，塞到求饶，塞到哭着抽噎着流着泪叫他哥哥叫他停下，但是他肯定不会停下，今天带他来的差评师枪刃还是这个机工的前男友，他就更想把这个机工操到烂熟，操到自己的骨子里，如果机工能被操到从此离不开自己的几把，那简直就是十二神给他的恩赐。</p>
<p>“他说的没错，哥哥你确实太骚了——你既然记不得他”小个子枪刃看向立在一旁玩着神典石的差评师枪刃，“那你从现在开始记得我也行啊！”说着小个子枪刃舔了下嘴巴，仿佛面前的机工已经是涂满了黄油的鲑鱼肉，被前面那两个人煎烤到香气四溢，勾得他胃口大开，他已经迫不及待想把机工吞吃入腹了。</p>
<p>那么一瞬间机工感觉到自己闻到了伊修加德柠檬的清香，鲑鱼被煎熟的过程不可逆转，柠檬汁浸入全身之后就被饱满地吸收，小个子枪刃很喜欢搞吊着机工的前戏，深深浅浅的吻从机工的双唇到脖颈，流过锁骨，又在机工胸前粉嫩的乳粒上打转，直到乳头被小个子枪刃舔舐得发硬起立。</p>
<p>机工原本被上一个枪刃操过之后已经开始有点疲惫和麻木了，但是这一番挑逗下来，机工感觉到自己的前面又要不受控制地起立了，甚至被这个小个子枪刃吻过的地方就像柠檬汁滴到鲑鱼肉上产生了化学反应一样，一口一口的抚慰渗透皮肤变成一丝一丝荡漾的快感，弄得机工不由自主地叫了出来，让另外几个枪刃听来都觉得他比妓女叫得都好听。</p>
<p>“哎呀，哥哥看来是舒服了啊，那我可就——不客气了”下一秒机工就感觉自己毫无防备地被一个巨物侵入了，由于双手被结结实实地捆着所以他没有办法去抓住什么东西来缓解这种巨大的胀痛感，他只能紧紧地握着拳头，指甲已经快要抠进自己的手心里了，眼角的生理泪水划过脸颊，滴落到他耳畔的头发里，大张着嘴巴调整着呼吸，生怕自己的内脏都被这个娃娃脸的巨根怪顶碎。</p>
<p>“呼……呼……哥哥你里面……好舒服……啊……好热、好紧啊！呃……好、好舒服……”</p>
<p>在机工的里面呆了一会，小个子枪刃感觉到机工温热的内壁已经没有刚进去的瞬间那么抗拒了，便开始大开大合地抽送起来，抽出来时粉红的肠肉不舍地挽留，插进去又羞涩地推拒，机工被他玩弄得越来越熟烂，他知道猛地顶进去哪里机工会绷紧脚趾发出好听的叫床声，顶进去哪一点机工的肠壁会骤然缩紧吸吮着他的几把诱导着他射在里面。</p>
<p>“平时看你靠着一张蠢脸撩小姑娘挺得心应手的，没想到你玩男人都这么会。”终于，第三个靠在窗边的枪刃开口了，似乎是因为这个房间里越来越淫乱的氛围，机工恍惚间看到了窗边的那个枪刃两腿之间也支棱起了帐篷。</p>
<p>不行了，还有一个人在排队等着奸淫他，会死的吧，机工的理智早就被一波未平一波又起的快感冲击得稀碎，要对设置在房间各处的自走人偶发起呼救命令吗？行不通，房间里的各种通讯和自救设施早就被这几个家伙全部弄瘫痪了，万一呢？万一有被他们漏掉的呢？</p>
<p>机工尝试着说出最后求救的口令，可惜他被正在他身上打桩的小个子枪刃顶得话都说不完整，只能断断续续发出几个音节，机工不想真就这么被几个男人操死，他也幻想过自己的死亡，绝对不可能是这么窝囊这么耻辱地死，机工再一次尝试求救口令的时候，一只手覆上了他的喉咙。</p>
<p>“喂，嘟嘟囔囔什么呢？别想了，你房间里所有的机械全部被我用以太干扰了运行，现在没有人，不，应该是没有哪个自走人偶可以救你。”窗边第三个枪刃不知不觉间已经移动到了机工的眼前，一只手撑着床头，一只手掐着机工的喉咙渐渐地增加力度。</p>
<p>最后的尝试看来也失败了，机工绝望地对上了第三个枪刃的双眼，生理泪水模糊的视线里，是一双隐忍但是却从深处燃烧着欲望的眼睛，“我感觉，我好像是等不及了啊，喂，你不介意先用嘴帮我解决一下吧。”</p>
<p>一根腥臊的巨物随着拉开裤链的声音弹到了他的脸上，粗硬的耻毛带着一股体温蹭着他的脸颊，令机工不禁一阵反胃，本能地撇开了头，抗拒着对方捏着他下巴的力度。</p>
<p>然而下面的小个子枪刃的一下深顶，瞬间顶碎了机工所有的防备，机工大张着嘴巴，喉咙里发出甜腻的声音，双眼全然被情欲浸染透了。第三个枪刃看准了时机，直接抓着机工的头发将他张着吐气的嘴巴对准自己的几把按了下去，迫使机工将自己那东西整根吞下。</p>
<p>粗大的头部抵着机工的喉咙抽送着，完完全全阻碍了机工的呼吸，机工因为快感而略有红晕的脸此时已经被憋到通红，出于求生本能，机工用鼻腔快速而又深重地获取着空气，但是耻毛深处的体味夹杂着腥臭又混着空气令机工吸入自己的呼吸道，肮脏而又充满侵略性的气味直冲机工的大脑，机工感觉自己变成了一个容器，一个可以存放两根甚至好几根几把的容器。</p>
<p>……不能再吃更多了，机工感觉自己的脑子应该是彻底坏掉了，他感觉周围的声音离自己越来越远，两个正操着他的人的喘息声，偷笑声，还有神典石拍照的声音，所有的感官在渐渐地变模糊。他不想被这样玩死，如果释放一点，可能会轻松一点吧，不知不觉间，机工的小腹上沾满了自己射出来的东西，白色的浓厚液体顺着肌肉的沟壑流淌到自己的耻毛里。</p>
<p>“哥哥，你终于出来了啊……嗯哼……那我也……我也出来好了”小个子枪刃见机工被自己操射了，抽送了好几下之后，也颇为满意地在机工的身体里交了货。“啊……哥哥里面太舒服了，我都不想出来了，不过，要是以后也能这样每天射在哥哥的里面，那我真的是太幸福了——”</p>
<p>“好了，该轮到我了吧，喂，我说你的口活，差的可以。”终于机工再次夺回了用嘴巴大口呼吸的权利，也不管对方是在嘲讽他什么，机工此时只想尽快夺回自己的意识，以免一不留神就以这种一身精液和交媾痕迹的屈辱模样直接去见札尔神。</p>
<p>已经被三个人玩弄过的后穴显然已经合不拢了，白浊从嫩红的穴口里蜿蜒流出，弄得第三个枪刃一阵皱眉，紧接着，他很嫌弃一般用手指抠挖着机工柔嫩的肠壁，试图把前两个人射进去的东西抠出来。</p>
<p>“切，都被你们操松了”第三个枪刃对自己排队等了这么久但是体验又一般的待遇很不满。</p>
<p>“哪有？我们明明是帮你扩张好了，不然你会把他搞得很难受的，你说是吧朋友？”第一个操过机工的枪刃假惺惺地关心起机工来，但明显是食髓知味，“如果你觉得玩得不爽，那可以换我来啊!”</p>
<p>“想得倒美。”</p>
<p>虽然不及小个子枪刃那般横冲直撞，但是这第三个枪刃又翘又长，机工本以为自己已经被操熟了操麻了，但是这种次次都精准碾磨到那致命一点的几把让机工再一次忍不住挣扎了起来。</p>
<p>机工想躲，再操下去他整个人真的要被操成只会吃几把的婊子了，完全无法思考的脑子和不由自主迎合施暴者的这副身体，被莽撞的小个子枪刃吻着咬着弄出来的深深浅浅的痕迹，还有好几个人在他身体里泻出来的液体，混着他自己的体液和汗液，说不出的狼狈。</p>
<p>机工起伏的胸口和上下滑动的喉结，以及愈发暧昧软糯的呻吟和烂熟温热的内腔又让第三个枪刃直感觉头皮发麻下体发胀，也不管机工已经被前面两个人使用过了，他只当是一个好用但是不太干净的飞机杯，掐着机工的腰开始了冲刺。</p>
<p>“喂，真不愧是老大的前男友哈啊……他能看上你，是不是因为你下面的小嘴很能吸啊……”然而此时机工已经做不出任何挨操以外的反应了，哪怕是他们之中的某个人在用下流的话侮辱他。</p>
<p>机工现在满脑子都是令他腿软腰酸几把发胀的快感，一波一波地冲击着他，由不得他推拒或是抵抗，肺部的空气随着第三个枪刃进出的动作而被挤压，令他呼吸困难。</p>
<p>“也不全是，但也有这个原因。”一边的差评师枪刃耸了耸肩，随手点了根烟。</p>
<p>“我今天带你们来，也不指望他能把我记起来，就是想给他来点大的教训，你看他享受的样子确实是个当婊子的料，你们还谁没玩够尽管玩就是，留一口气就行。”说完差评师枪刃就望向窗外，借着吐一口烟气，实则是一个长长的叹息。</p>
<p>枪刃说到“你们尽管玩就是”的瞬间，莫名产生的心脏骤凉之感一下子冲击了机工，原来不记得对方的教训就是被几个陌生人玩到半死不活，原来由不得自己的记忆就是被捉弄到狼狈不堪的把柄。</p>
<p>随着那人一下一下地顶弄，一股一股的酸胀黏腻从后穴开始沿着脊椎捶打着机工的神经，有那么些片段的记忆渐渐在机工的脑子里清晰起来:他拉着枪刃的手在蓝玉大街和商人砍价，商人拗不过他又是讲道理又是谈商机，在枪刃充满惊异和佩服的目光中，最后他以非常完美的价格拿下那把武器，转身送给了枪刃。</p>
<p>到后来，要准备十二神的时候，枪刃苦恼于买不起同心戒指，又不会做，从其他冒险者手里买又不会谈要什么样式什么大小，肯定会被狠狠宰一笔，这时候自己直接送了枪刃一枚制作精巧尺寸极其吻合他手指的同心戒指，刻着枪刃的名字，机工伸出手，和这枚戒指一对的另一枚戒指就戴在自己的手上，看着枪刃一脸惊喜自己也忍不住开始打趣枪刃起来，“小坦克有够憨，不会做这玩意找我啊……”。</p>
<p>再到后来的某一天，自己和枪刃大吵了一架之后枪刃离他而去，而自己沉迷在改良自走人偶的实验里不能自拔，最后，记忆在一次战斗的重伤中戛然而止。</p>
<p>不知道什么时候，机工的脸上被眼泪划出长长的痕迹，混着刚刚的生理泪水，看着还算俊俏的一张脸被好几股眼泪弄得一塌糊涂，如果还是从前作为男朋友的枪刃，这个时候一定一把将机工揽到怀里好生安慰，但现在，他在望着窗外抽着烟，任由其他人奸淫着往日只有自己可以碰的男人。</p>
<p>“喂，你哭什么？你是觉得我技术太差了吗?嗯?”</p>
<p>“嘻嘻，也不是没可能哦！这里你算是经验最少的吧?所以怎么能跟老大比!”</p>
<p>啪，第一个枪刃一巴掌拍在小个子枪刃的头上。</p>
<p>“哎你打我干什么!我没说错吧他才嫖过几次本来就——”</p>
<p>“少说几句，你没觉得刚才开始老大就有点不对劲吗？”第一个枪刃显然察觉到差评师枪刃被奇怪的氛围笼罩着。</p>
<p>房间里又变得安静，听得清第三个枪刃的喘息声、机工微弱的哼哼，还有床板的吱呀声。</p>
<p>又过了几分钟，随着几声粗重而又长的喘息，第三个枪刃也终于在机工的身体里缴了械，但是许久也不见他有离开机工的意思。</p>
<p>“老大，虽然是你带我们来干这事儿，但你不至于这么恨他吧。”第三个枪刃的语气越来越弱，因为刚刚还在抽着烟的差评师枪刃把烟头往地上一扔，像是置气一样把它踩灭了，走向自己和屁股里还插着几把的机工。</p>
<p>“宝贝儿，难过吗？后悔吗?爽了吗？想起来了吗？”差评师枪刃此时咬牙切齿而又语气颤抖地把手指插进机工的头发里，如果不是抓着机工的头发，看上去就像是恋人揉着对方的脑袋。</p>
<p>“呵……想起来……想起来了你原来是个这样的狗东西……呃啊啊啊啊啊啊!干什么!不行!不行!啊啊出去啊！会坏的……会死人的!出去啊啊——”机工随着差评师枪刃的动作猛地挣扎了起来，血丝蜿蜒在他瞪大的双眼里，被束缚的手腕已经被磨出了血痕，差评师枪刃按住了被这个场面震惊到而想要撤出来的第三个枪刃，慢慢地将自己的性器从边缘挤进那个已经容纳了一根性器的肉穴。</p>
<p>被两根尺寸可观的东西同时进入的剧烈疼痛令机工忍不住大口呼吸起来，断断续续地痛苦呻吟不受控制地卡在他的喉咙里，又被挤出来，豆大的汗珠沿着额头滴进他的头发里。</p>
<p>当差评师枪刃整根进入之后，机工肠壁的褶皱被完全撑开来，似乎到了极限，机工颤抖得厉害，脸色也因为痛苦而变得苍白，他感觉自己像是一层套在两根粗大柱子上的薄薄的肉膜，只要这两个人稍微动一动，他就会被撕裂。</p>
<p>差评师枪刃从口袋里掏出一把小刀，割断了机工双手被固定在床头上的绳子，但是仍然没有帮他解开双手捆在一起的绳结，他拉过机工仍被捆着的双手，让机工的双臂套过自己的肩膀，和自己面对面坐在两根性器上，虽然姿势像是从前机工抱着枪刃索吻一样，但现在变成了枪刃对机工单方面的施暴。</p>
<p>坐上去的体位让轮流插入又抽出的两根性器进入得更深了，机工感觉像是有人将楔子狠狠地打入自己的身体，又深重又牢固，内脏被无情地挤压，他很怕下一秒自己就要整个人被几把穿透。</p>
<p>他用最后一点力气摇着头，试图用额头贴在差评师枪刃的肩膀上，他想求饶，但是疼痛带来的颤抖令他只能发出含含糊糊的哼哼。</p>
<p>“很疼吗宝贝儿？你甩了我的时候我可比这个要疼的多啊——”差评师枪刃一只手覆上机工满是汗水的后背轻轻抚摸着，身下的动作仍然没有停。</p>
<p>机工在极度疼痛之中竟然渐渐捕捉到一种难以言喻的快感，从被填满的腔穴顶着、捏着他的膀胱，下腹酸胀得不行，感觉有什么东西要憋不住了，要从他的小口里泄出来，尽管之前的几轮强暴让机工已大大小小射过好几次了。</p>
<p>差评师枪刃似乎还没有放过机工的意思，直到最后机工直接在他身上被做到失去意识，第三个枪刃和他先后轮流地射在机工的里面，机工的肉穴已经被几个人的精液填得满满当当。</p>
<p>最后差评师枪刃拔出来之后，大量的白浊混着血丝，沿着机工被撑开的通红穴口流了出来，同时，一股淡黄色的腥臊液体从机工前端的小口稀稀拉拉地漏了出来，把本就狼狈不堪的床单弄得更脏了，窗外的天空也泛起暧昧不清的白，昭示着疯狂又淫乱的一夜差不多要结束了。</p>
<p>机工失去知觉之前最后的画面仍是一脸不甘的差评师枪刃，枪刃的脸填补着他先前因为重伤而失去的记忆，两个人还是恋人的时光像走马灯一样不停地在机工的意识里播放。</p>
<p>“完蛋，真的要这幅糗样子去死了吗”</p>
<p>机工在漂浮着的意识海里犹豫不前，他再一次确认了这个人就是自己因为失忆而忘记了的前男友，某天吵架了之后机工就头也不回地把他甩了，两人间的记忆散碎得到处都是，渐渐地，直到机工在形形色色的记忆里看到一束强烈却又温暖的光。</p>
<p>他试探着走了进去，便感觉四散的意识像找到归处一样在渐渐向他收拢，直到身体变得越来越沉重，某处的剧烈疼痛向四肢百骸扩散开来，将他重重地从漂浮着的状态拖拽到地平线上。</p>
<p>机工醒来的时候，已经是隔天下午了，午后阳光从窗户倾泻进房间里，被子散发出的香味让机工惬意地又闭上了眼睛，身体沉重又酸痛，他感觉得到自己现在是赤裸裸地被一床新被子包裹着。</p>
<p>这时神典石响起了消息提示音，机工艰难地从被窝里伸出手拿起神典石一看，是行会的工友，发了消息在关心他发生了什么意外，毕竟像机工这样不放过任何优质重金委托的冒险者，突然就在很忙的时候请了一周的假。</p>
<p>“请假？现在是什么时候了？”机工看了眼神典石上显示的日期，又恍然间看见了自己双手手腕上被磨破的痕迹。</p>
<p>“……我草！”</p>
<p>机工猛地挣扎起来想要起床，“我已经睡了快两天了吗！”，但是下一秒腰部的屁股的剧痛令机工重重地摔回了床上，搞得机工龇牙咧嘴一时半会没有办法行动。看来之前那四个枪刃来强暴他那个记忆，确有其事，而事后又好心地帮他收拾了床铺又帮他和工会请了假。</p>
<p>“我可真是谢谢你们这些个给差评又乱发情的狗东西……”机工掀开了被子，又咬牙切齿地看着自己身体上大大小小的性爱痕迹，对着空气骂骂咧咧了起来。<br/>——————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>再后来的日子，机工把自己房间的各个自走人偶系统全部升级了一遍，反复试验，一遍遍地改良，甚至在院子里设置了非常严密的防御型陷阱，直到某一天机工从工会下班回家，发现有三只“猎物”傻乎乎地被陷阱捕获了。</p>
<p>“……呃，那个……嗨！朋友!”<br/>“哥哥放我们出去吧不是故意的呜呜呜……”<br/>“……”</p>
<p>“你们偷偷摸摸来干什么？你们老大呢？今天又发情了吗？情趣人偶买二送一给差评的会被罗波那切掉几把，不买东西偷偷进别人家院子想偷袭的一会就黄衫队见!”报复在陷阱里扭捏着的三个枪刃，今天的机工有得是办法。</p>
<p>“别——朋友!那个，我们是替老大……替老大陪个不是，另外……想征求下你的意见，他知道你能记起他了，既然这样，那可不可以……”</p>
<p>“是啊哥哥，你可以……可以试着原谅他嘛……”</p>
<p>“不可以。”机工冷冷地打断了小个子枪刃的提议，“不过，我倒是觉得你们三个用起来都还不错，今晚就都留下来吧。”</p>
<p>“什么?!”陷阱里的三个枪刃不约而同地一脸诧异。</p>
<p>从此机工不必再抱着改良人偶或者拿着枪管小心翼翼地自慰了，虽然这三个人的特点是他自己在被强奸的过程中了解的，但毕竟三个活还算挺好的大活人机工是不会拒绝的，用最新的HQ武器和配件笼络三个怎么做爱都做不腻的床伴，这笔交易可比随随便便就被差评的网络订单划算得多。</p>
<p>甚至有一段时间里，只要四个人玩得正酣畅，院子里的防御系统就会捕捉到前男友差评师枪刃的来访，在院子里一片能看到机工卧室窗户的地方徘徊，这种情况下，每次机工拿起神典石连接到院子里的监视系统，看着差评师枪刃在那独自一人徘徊的影像，心里说不出的暗爽。</p>
<p>“……那个小个子，把窗户打开吧……唔”机工对着正插在他体内动作着的小个子枪刃说到。</p>
<p>“哈……什么，那个，哥哥为什么啊”小个子枪刃停下了操着机工的动作，看了看自己和另外两个衣衫不整的枪刃，一个吞吐着机工的性器，一个从后面抱着机工玩着他胸前的乳粒，而什么都没穿的机工，全身都是不堪入目的痕迹。</p>
<p>“你去开就是了，外面有人想看我们现场表演，放心我不会让他白看，要付费的。”</p>
<p>机工一番话听得三个只是来找乐子的枪刃下巴都快掉地上了，不说最开始是老大带他们本来是蹂躏机工的，到后来四个人成为床伴这么久，他们也已经知道机工在床上有多浪了，性癖自由又重口，除了有点洁癖，但是万万没想到机工还有这种被别人看的癖好。</p>
<p>“……好……好吧，哥哥你说啥就是啥!”</p>
<p>可惜后来机工没有等来从差评师枪刃那里敲诈的一大笔偷窥他人住宅的赔偿费，等来的却是冒险者行会将差评师枪刃身份注销的消息。</p>
<p>“为什么？这个人经常在住宅区偷窥我，之前还在神典石交易平台上恶意差评诋毁我，他不应该就这么逃脱制裁!”</p>
<p>“啊真是抱歉这位冒险者先生”冒险者行会的管理员接着补充到:“这个人注销身份是他所在的固定队员帮忙注销的，至于他本人，已经被证实身亡了，对此我只能深表遗憾。”</p>
<p>的确，冒险者行会不会在这方面提供虚假信息，那个差评枪刃，真的已经死了，至于怎么死的，机工一想就脑袋突突地疼。</p>
<p>“如果他做了违反艾欧泽亚法律的事情，我建议您可以试着找他的家人来商讨一下他所遗留的责任问题……”</p>
<p>“不用了”机工打断了管理员的话，“他没有家人。”</p>
<p>机工在回海雾村住宅区的路上不断地翻看着神典石，最近也在“腊鱼”上面卖了不少新武器，又有一波企划新型人偶的资金了。他翻着翻着，翻到了那条差评被撤销的记录，还有运费折扣到4金币的记录。</p>
<p>恰巧这时候“叮”地一声，神典石里弹出一条消息，是那三个枪刃发来的，告诉机工他们晚上要来过夜，会带夜宵过来，问他想吃些什么。</p>
<p>机工看着这条挡住了差评记录的消息，想到以前也有人这么问过他夜宵想吃什么，今晚什么姿势，最近有什么开心的，不开心的，想到那个炽热有力的怀抱，想到刚吸了一口的烟卷被抽走随后被对方叼在嘴里，想到互相送的一堆有用的没用的但是还挺可爱的礼物，到最后统统变成一个不甘又疯狂的眼神。</p>
<p>机工突然心里烦躁得很，他快步走到海边，用力一甩，把神典石和一堆恼人的思绪全都扔进翻滚的海浪里了。</p>
<p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>